Meg's Idea for an Afternoon
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: A Burst Angel smexy one-shot. Meg has an idea how to wile the hours of an afternoon away. Leave your brain at the door and enjoy.


Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel! Not in the slightest.

Author's note: This one's for my baby. My Jo, I love you. Happy late birthday :P From your Meg. PS, sorry it's so late, when a writer has a personal deadline, sometimes it can be late. I apologize!

"Meg's idea for an afternoon"

-A Burst Angel smexy one-shot

Jo opened the cupboard and pulled out a mug. Amy had made the coffee, and had complained about the caffeine habit all the while. Only now was the little brat off in her lab and Jo had the kitchen to herself. Time for a pick me up and a horror movie.

Jo eyed her red mug with "Angel with a shotgun" printed on the side. She took it down and poured herself a cup of steaming brew. Straight up black; but she was hardcore like that. Jo sidled up to the table and sat down. She turned on the small tv Sei kept in there for her and turned it to an all horror movie channel. Fleshy zombies stumbled around in stunning shades of gray as a black man attempted to fend them away from a girl with a torch. Jo smiled in her mind and sipped her coffee.

It was still so hot it would have scalded the ordinary person. Jo merely sipped slowly.

"Hey, Jo!"

Jo turned her silver head and the smile stretched from her smile to her lips. Meg was in the doorway of the kitchen wearing nothing but yellow panties. Her glorious mounds were bobbing as she moved. Pink nipples capped them. Jo licked her lips, and sat up straight. A line of drool descended from her mouth.

She sat up like a proper student as Meg walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets. She acted as innocently as if she weren't half naked.

"Meg. Where are Sei and Amy?" she murmured.

Meg flashed her a sultry look instead and shut the cabinet door. Jo was perched on the edge of the bench like an expectant child. Next she'd be latched onto her breast LIKE a child. When Jo made to reach for her bare waist, Meg swatted her away. Jo licked her lips. Meg smirked to herself and tried to pour herself a cup of coffee without splashing it on herself. That shit would hurt.

When she sat across from Jo at the table (trying not to think about the stickness of the cushion under the fabric of her panties), Jo looked like she was going to tackle her across the table. Meg took a slow sip and made an "uhm hmm" sound, even though her mug of coffee lacked sugar and creamer. She HATED black coffee. Meg raised her blue eyes and regarded Jo. Jo's red eyes stared, unblinking, into her gaze.

"Find something you like?" Meg taunted softly. Jo stood up. Her small breasts hitched in her tank top. She placed a large hand on the table and leaned forward. Meg leaned up and touched Jo's cheek. Her fingers twined through Jo's silver bangs. Jo's eyes lidded until Meg's other hand slipped up with her mug. Hot coffee splattered against her bare arm.

"Ow!" Meg squealed, and set the mug down in a hurry. She leaped up to grab a dish rag, but Jo's hand quickly settled onto her wrist. She stopped Meg and knelt, lapping the coffee off Meg's arm with her tongue. Meg stopped; she gazed into Jo's red eyes.

Their mouths crashed together into a soft wave; kiss followed kiss. It was hard to stand still. Jo's arms circled Meg's waist and held her steady when the red head almost swooned and fell. Meg grinned into Jo's kiss and pulled her down anyways. Jo lowered Meg to the carpet of the van's kitchen and cupped the side of her face.

Meg's red hair spilled under her and she lifted a knee up. Her knee pressed against Jo's side. Jo pitched her tank top off and Meg's fingers ran over her thin sides. Her fingertips ran over Jo's nipples. Jo leaned down and kissed her. The hazy afternoon light faded every slightly along the writhing bodies on the carpeted floor.

Either Jo had underestimated how long Sei and Amy were truly going to be gone or she didn't care. Talk about being caught up in the moment. Jo barely touched on the thought they could truly be interrupted with Meg's thighs on either side of her face. Her own lips and tongue were busy and Meg tensed her legs as she crouched above Jo's face. Meg had been returning the favor, but had lifted her face to moan her approval instead.

"Jo! Oh shit…."

Jo gripped her calloused fingers over Meg's hips and held her in place. Meg's juices coated her face as she continued, hell bent on Meg's climax. She wasn't disappointed as Meg's thighs tensed further and her body stretched across hers. Meg's fingers clawed the carpet and she bit Jo's thigh.

"Joooo!"

Jo smiled and lapped at her until Meg crawled off, legs trembling. Meg began to crawl toward their bedroom and Jo followed. She helped Meg to stand and collapse into their bed. Jo threw a boot at the bed's side to the door, closing it with a decisive slam.

Meg panted, one hand on her flat belly. She knelt up and kissed Jo who looked slightly dazed, and more than a little satisfied with herself. Meg slapped her bare shoulder.

"What's that smug look for?" she demanded. Jo shrugged and smiled slightly.

"I dunno, just that I like my name being screamed by you. You always do scream it," she teased. Meg leaned up and pecked a kiss on Jo's cheek and pushed her into the rumpled tan sheets of their bed.

"Quiet, you, you should be glad I always scream for you," Meg said. She pushed Jo's thighs apart and tugged her black panties down aggressively. Jo watched her with wry amusement.

"And what's all this for?" she asked. Meg pushed her thighs open and smiled, her red hair spilling over one shoulder.

"Time for you to scream for me," she said and bent down. Jo looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom, smile on her lips. The ceiling became hazy as she half squinted and shifted her hips. Meg went to work with her tongue. She nibbled Jo's inner thigh in between ministrations and bent to lap at her moistening folds of flesh. Jo's fingers gripped the sheets. Ever since they had become lovers, Meg had always been good at this. And why not, she knew how the female body worked. Jo was her first. But Jo couldn't imagine not being her last.

"Uhhn!" Jo's toes spread and her heels dug into the mattress. The sheet rode up and bunched and gathered under her tense buttocks. Meg grinned and pushed her thighs open further and licked faster. She knew how to push Jo over the edge and did so with satisfaction. Jo howled and watched the ceiling dissolve in flickers of purples and blues as dusk descended. Their unlit room grew darker and darker. Meg kissed Jo's belly and traced a finger along her hip.

A light shimmer of sweat coated the warrior. Jo ran her fingers idly through Meg's hair.

"Well? Wasn't this a good idea for an afternoon than polishing those guns?" Meg teased. Jo laughed.

The End

End Note: What horror movie was Jo watching? "Night of the living dead." Classic Romero, baby. Although I have a feeling Jo would love all the trash b stuff from the 70's.

~penpaninu 8/24/2013


End file.
